June Akimoto
June Akimoto (ュネ ・秋元) is a First Year student at Shine Royal Academy who has now officially graduated. She's still staying in Tokyo, helping her sister, Akimoto Mirai, out at the KiraMirai Shop in downtown Akibahara. She originally planned to leave for Okinawa in April but decided to stay till May for the sake of helping her sister out; April has a new release of clothing collection so it'll get quite busy. Appearance June has hair that ombre from very light pink to a pale purple. She has most of her hair down and has a tiny section tied up into a small ponytail. She has brownish purple eyes. She always has a necklace around her neck; even during training. Personality June is a clam and has a mature image. She will at first seem unapproachable, and cold but once you get to know her, she'll be rather loveable. Idol Activities Aura June's aura has autumn leaves falling and as it reaches half-way, they turn into butterflies; some gold, some purple. The purple ones vanish just as they touch the ground, while that gold ones make a spiral around her before disappearing as well. When the aura appears, butterflies; in both gold and purple, burst out into different directions. Coords * TBA Songs * Sayonara Janai Singles * Stand Up Sit Down Relationships * Yura Rika - June loves Yura. She hopes to one day beat both Yura and Ran. * Ran Sibuki the 1st - June is a big fan of Ran and it is her wish to take on the name of Ran Shibuki the 2nd. * Chisaki Hayashi - Chisaki is the first one of the roommates she met. June thinks she has potential and wants the former to catch up with her before she graduates. She seems to enjoy the most of her time with Chisaki and would one day want to pair up with her as a unit; that was the original plan, but decided not to after some thought. June also seems to know what Chisaki is thinking off at times. She wants to consider Chisaki as her rival, but before she accepts her as one, she wants her to catch up and narrow down their skill to as little as possible first. And for Chisaki to prove that, she wants her to rank as the top few for the I.R. in AS019. * Luna Aoki - Luna is her roommate and friend. Sometimes June thinks she can get a little full of herself; but she doesn't really mind. She finds Luna interesting in some ways and finds her a little funny at times. * Masami Mizushima - Masami is her roommate in which she barely got to talk to, and now can't because of the former's illness. Etymology June (ュネ) means the 6th month but it's pronounced as ''Ju-ne. '' Akimoto (秋元) means Autumn. Her full name means 6 Month's Autumn. Trivia *June can do some minor Fortune Telling with playing cards. **She has also joked with Chisaki about becoming a fortune teller in the future; who knows, maybe she might! Category:CrystalSora Category:Students Category:Idols Category:Sexy Idols Category:Spicy Ageha Category:Shine Royal Academy Category:Characters Category:Middle School Category:MSYear1 Category:SRA